


Good Boy

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lucifer, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is Michael's perfect little angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“That’s it, that’s my good boy. Keep your hand nice and loose, Lu. You’re being so good for me, aren’t you, baby? Nuh-uh, don’t try to go faster, Luce. Perfect, nice and slow, nice and loose... Feels so good, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

 

“So good, Mika! Mmm, I’m so close, please may I come, please?”

 

“Not yet, baby. No, Luce, don’t cry. Soon, I promise. You’ve been so good for me... My perfect little angel. So beautiful like this, Luka. So fucking pretty, with that little cock of yours all flushed and needy. It’s so hard for me, isn’t it, Lu? Just for me, baby. I know you want to come really bad, but hold it in just a little while longer, okay? Good boy.”

 

“Please! ‘m gonna die if I don’t come soon, I will, I swear, I need it, Mika, I do!”

 

“I know, love, but you’re perfect like this. Mmm, yeah, Luce, just like that. I love it when you start to shake. You need it so bad now, don’t you? You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? Gonna start to sob in a few seconds; I know you. Gonna be my good boy and fall apart? I wanna see it, Luka.”

 

“Please! I can’t take it anymore, please, please, ple-”

 

“Come for me, Lu.”

 

“Mika!”

 

“Yeah, just like that, baby. So good for me. So perfect. So obedient, so _good._ I could come just from watching you, sweetie. Mmm, but your mouth is nice too. Yes! Just like that, Luka, Luka, _oh!_ ”

 

“You taste like candy, Mika.”

 

“Mmm, I don’t know why, you’re the one who keeps eating enough for the both of us. Come here, Lu. Wanna cuddle.”

 

“Cuddles!”

 

“That’s right, Luce. Gonna give my good boy all the cuddles he needs ‘cause I love him _thiiiiiiiiiiis_ much.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
